Novia De Invierno
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: AU- Juvia siempre había amado a Gray Fullbuster, pero él simplemente la deseaba. Después de todo, ella no era más que la hija del mayordomo. Durante dos años, Juvia mantuvo en secreto el fruto de aquel fin de semana de pasión, pero se vio obligada a pasar...


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Novia de Invierno. **—

_**Una visita sorpresa**_

Ads by OffersWizardAd Options

¿Un aumento...? ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo un aumento? -preguntó Jenny mirando atónita a la joven-. Creo que somos más que generosos contigo. Te damos un salario, pensión y alimentación completa, ¡y recuerda que sois dos!

Juvia se sintió tremendamente avergonzada ante aquella respuesta, pero insistió:

-Pero trabajo seis días a la semana, y además también hago de niñera por las noches...-No puedo ni siquiera creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación -contraatacó Jenny, roja de ira-. Te ocupas de los trabajos de la casa y cuidas de los niños. ¿Por qué no ibas a cuidarlos? De todos modos, tienes que cuidar de Kai por las noches..., no esperarás que te paguemos un extra por eso, ¿no? No sé cómo puedes ser tan desagradecida después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti..

-Es que me cuesta mucho llegar a fin de mes -la interrumpió Juvia humillada.

- ¿Si?, pues no entiendo qué haces con el dinero -replicó su jefa secamente-. Lo que sí sé es que mi marido, Hibiki, se va a quedar de piedra cuando le cuente cuáles son tus exigencias.

-No son exigencias -contraatacó Juvia tensa-, son peticiones.

-Pues petición denegada -contestó Jenny airada, caminando resuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina-. Estoy muy enfadada y muy decepcionada contigo, Juvia.

Aquí tienes un trabajo muy bueno ¡Dios, ojalá alguien me pagara a mí por quedarme en casa y llenar el lavavajillas! Os tratamos, a Kai y a ti, como si fuerais de la familia, te cuidamos cuando estabas embarazada.., y te diré una cosa: ¡ninguno de nuestros amigos habría considerado si quiera la posibilidad de meter en casa a una niñera embarazada y soltera!

Juvia no respondió, no había nada más que decir. No quería arriesgarse a que Jenny estallara y la echara. Ninguna niñera trabajaba la cantidad de horas que trabajaba Juvia aunque, en realidad, no era solo una niñera, por mucho que Jenny insistiera en ello. Había entrado en casa de los Lates como niñera aceptando una miseria en lugar de un salario digno, pero sus horas de trabajo habían ido en aumento hasta convertirse también en sirvienta. En aquel momento se había sentido tan agradecida de tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse que no había puesto ninguna objeción.

Lo cierto era que, cuando había estado embarazada, había sido muy inocente. En aquel momento, los Lates habían sido para ella como una parada de autobús: Juvia había creído que, en cuanto tuviera al niño, podría encontrar un trabajo mejor. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquella idea había ido desvaneciéndose al comprender el dinero que costaba mantener a un niño y más aún, lo que costaba alquilar una casa en una ciudad tan cara como Londres. No había tenido elección.

-No se hable más -murmuró Jenny graciosamente desde el umbral de la puerta, consciente de que quien calla otorga-. ¿No crees que deberías ir metiendo a los niños en el baño? Son más de las seis y media, y están armando un buen alboroto.

Eran más de las ocho cuando Juvia consiguió por fin meter a los niños en la cama. Hibiki y Jenny habían salido a cenar hacía tiempo. Sophia, de seis años, y Kenji y Kei, los gemelos de cuatro años, eran niños encantadores, ricos en juguetes y pobres en cariño y atención por parte de sus padres. Hibiki era actor, y nunca estaba en casa, y Jenny era una mujer de negocios que pocas veces abandonaba la oficina antes de las siete.

Tenían una casa espaciosa, bonitamente amueblada, un Porsche y un Range Rover, pero Jenny era tan tacaña, que había ordenado instalar un contador de gas en la habitación de Juvia, sobre el garaje. El dormitorio no disponía de calefacción central y, en origen, había sido un trastero, así que hacía un frío helador.

Juvia arropó bien a su hijo, tratando de que asomara solo la coronilla de cabellos negros lisos, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Salió al pasillo y corrió escaleras abajo a abrir antes de que el timbre despertara a Sophia, que tenía un sueño muy ligero. Se retiro un mechón de cabello azulado del rostro y presionó el intercomunicador.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Juvia…?

Juvia dio un paso atrás, alarmada. Sedosa, sexy, aquella voz ronca tenía cierto acento griego. Hacía más de dos años que no escuchaba aquella voz, y reconocerlo la llenó de pánico. El timbre volvió a sonar, impaciente.

- ¡Por favor, no llames así..., vas a despertar a los niños! -exclamó por el intercomunicador.

-Juvia... abre la puerta -ordenó Gray.

-No... No puedo... no me está permitido abrir por las noches, cuando estoy sola -musité ella, diciendo la verdad-. No sé qué quieres de mí ni cómo me has encontrado, pero me da igual. ¡Vete de aquí ¡

Gray presionó otra vez el timbre con insistencia. Juvia, de mal humor, se apresuró al porche. Corrió las cortinas, y abrió.

-Gracias -respondió Gray con frialdad.

Atónita ante su sola presencia, Juvia abrió la boca. El pulso le latía furiosamente.

-No puedes entrar...

-No seas ridícula -contestó él arqueando una ceja.

juvia miró involuntariamente sus ojos, del color de una noche tormentosa, y se estremeció ante la respuesta de su cuerpo. Era Gray Fullbuster en persona: de pie, delante de la puerta de los Lates, con su metro noventa de estatura y su aire de sofisticación y devastadora masculinidad. La chaqueta de etiqueta destacaba sus anchos hombros, y los pantalones de confección impecable acentuaban las estrechas caderas y las largas, larguísimas piernas. Cada línea de sus bellos y exquisitos rasgos expresaba confianza en sí mismo, y sus cabellos eran negros, espesos y brillantes. Juvia no podía creer que fuera real, que estuviera de verdad delante de ella.

-No puedes entrar -repitió restregándose las manos sudorosas en la pernera de los vaqueros.

-Juvia… tengo sed -musitó Sophia medio dormida, desde las escaleras.

Juvia se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y corrió al pasillo escasamente iluminado.

-Vuelve a la cama, yo te llevaré un vaso de agua.

Gray entró en el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta. Juvia se volvió hacia él y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pero no dijo nada. No quería desvelar y alertar a la niña de la presencia de un extraño en casa. Se mordió el labio llena de frustración y corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que subió al dormitorio. Jenny y Hibiki habían salido a tomar una cena rápida, y podían estar de vuelta en cualquier momento. Se enfadarían si veían que había dejado pasar a un extraño.

Confusa, acostó a Sophia y se apresuró a bajar de nuevo las escaleras. Gray seguía de pie en el vestíbulo. No le hubiera extrañado encontrarlo sentado en uno de los sofás de piel del salón. La gente extendía alfombras cuando pasaba Gray, jamás lo dejaban de pie en el vestíbulo o delante de la puerta. Su imperio electrónico, de éxito internacional, generaba una enorme riqueza que le confería un poder y una influencia inmensa en el ámbito de los negocios.

-No te retendré mucho tiempo -le informó Gray con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Juvia con un susurro, tratando de recobrarse de aquel instante de aturdimiento-. ¿Has venido por mi padre?, ¿está enfermo?

-No, que yo sepa Cloud está perfectamente bien-contestó Gray frunciendo el ceño.

Juvia se ruborizó. Comprendía perfectamente el desconcierto momentáneo de Gray. Sin duda, el infierno se helaría antes de que Gray Fullbuster hiciera de chico de los recados de uno de los sirvientes de su abuelo. Rebelándose momentáneamente contra las rígidas reglas de Jenny, Juvia abrió la puerta del salón y lo invitó a pasar.

-Podemos hablar aquí -dijo tensa, tratando de fingir que todo era normal.

Sin embargo, con Kai arriba, durmiendo, y Gray abajo, comportándose como un cortés y frío extraño, era imposible. Quizá Gray tuviera miedo de que ella volviera a echarse en sus brazos, pensó horrorizada. Juvia bajó el rostro ruborizado, pero los humillantes recuerdos siguieron acudiendo a su mente como misiles que encontraran fácilmente su objetivo.

Había vivido obsesionada con Gray durante más años de los que deseaba recordar, y no había sido precisamente una de esas adolescentes que se sientan a soñar esperando a que ocurra el milagro. A los diecinueve años, ya había tramado todo un plan para conquistarlo, y había roto todas las reglas con el único objetivo de pescarlo. Había olvidado quién era él y quién ella. Y, finalmente, había conseguido lo que buscaba: Gray se había lanzado sobre ella tan deprisa y con tanta pasión, que la cabeza le había dado vueltas y más vueltas.

El silencio se hizo tenso, Nerviosa. Juvia levantó la cabeza y vio a Gray observándola. Estaba atrapada sin remedio, tenía el pulso acelerado, sudaba. Juvia se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos que caían en torno a su rostro y se los aparto de la cara. Los ojos de Gray siguieron de cerca aquel movimiento en cascada de cabellos brillantes. Las pestañas negras velaban su mirada penetrante. De nuevo los labios de Gray parecieron endurecerse y ponerse tensos.

- ¿Cómo has descubierto dónde vivía? -se apresuró Juvia a preguntar al comprender que el silencio se hacía insoportable.

-Mi abuelo me pidió que te buscara...

- ¿? -inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño incrédula.

-He venido únicamente a ofrecerte su invitación-continuó Gray con sencillez-. Hyôga quiere que vayas a pasar la Navidad con él.

- ¿La Navidad? -repitió Juvia confusa.

-Quiere conocer a su bisnieto.

Aquel último y sorprendente anuncio dejó a Juvia con la boca abierta. Sus rodillas parecieron fallar, de modo que se sentó en un sillón. ¿Gray sabía que tenía un hijo? Jamás habría supuesto que Hyôga Fullbuster quisiera compartir aquel secreto con su nieto.

¿ Hyôga quería conocer a Kai? Dos años atrás, la había exhortado a deshacerse del bebé. La noticia de que la hija del mayordomo estaba embarazada de uno de sus nietos lo había enfurecido. Aquel caballero flemático al que lo aterrorizaba el escándalo había tratado por todos los medios de facilitarle la huida de Deveraux Court.

-Los viejos sienten que van a morir -explicó Gray con una mirada indescifrable, fija sobre ella-. Y, francamente, de lo que se muere es de curiosidad. Es evidente que si te humillas agradecida ante él eso redundará en tu propio provecho

- ¿Humillarme? -repitió Juvia airada.

-Conozco el trato que hiciste con Hyôga, Juvia. Conozco toda la historia -alegó Gray severo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -contestó Juvia incrédula, tensa.

-Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando -contraatacó Gray-. Los robos, Juvia -se apresuró Gray a recordarle-, Hyôga te pilló con las manos en la masa, confesaste.

Juvia levantó la vista. La angustia y el resentimiento eran evidentes en la expresión de su rostro,

- ¡Me prometió que jamás se lo diría a nadie!

Juvia deseaba morirse allí mismo. Hyôga le había prometido mantenerlo en secreto y, más que nada. Juvia deseaba ocultárselo a Gray. No podía soportar la idea de que él pensara que era una ladrona, que había robado pequeños objetos de arte de Deveraux Court. Donde vivían y trabajaban su padre y su madrastra

-Después de tu partida, no volvió a desaparecer nada, y eso resulta bastante significativo. Hyôga tenía pocas esperanzas de mantener en secreto la identidad del culpable.

-Así que entonces mi padre debe saberlo también-musitó ella mortificada.

-Yo jamás he hablado de ese tema con él -replicó Gray tenso.

Jamás había sufrido humillación más amarga en su vida. Juvia bajó los ojos y observó los zapatos italianos de piel de Gray. Odiaba a Gray por creer y aceptar sin más que ella era una ladrona. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que se había referido a Kai como si el niño no tuviera nada que ver con él? ¿Tan ofensiva le resultaba su falta de honestidad, que se sentía incapaz de reconocerla como a la madre de su hijo?, se preguntó Juvia rabiosa. Hyôga quería conocer a su bisnieto. ¿Acaso él no tenía el menor interés de conocer al niño? Juvia era incapaz de pensar con claridad, nada de lo que oía tenía el menor sentido para ella.

-Quiero que te marches -contestó Juvia temblorosa-. No te he pedido que vengas.

-Esa respuesta es completamente irracional, estoy convencido de que pronto cambiarás de opinión -aseguró Gray-. Hyôga habría llamado a la policía de no haberle contado que estabas embarazada. Tuviste suerte de escapar sin una condena judicial. Esos robos tuvieron lugar durante un largo período de tiempo, no fueron el resultado de una tentación repentina.

Juvia cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando, en el calor del momento, había confesado una culpa que no había cometido, lo había hecho creyendo así proteger a alguien a quien amaba y pensando que, en todo caso, no tenía ya nada que perder. Después de todo, había perdido a Gray y había aceptado abandonar Deveraux Court antes de que su estado se hiciera patente. Tras el rechazo de Gray, se había sentido desolada, y era excesivamente orgullosa como para presentarse ante él y contarle cuáles eran las consecuencias de su fin de semana de pasión.

- Hyôga está dispuesto a olvidar el pasado por el bien de tu hijo -continuó Gray.

-Mi hijo tiene un nombre..., se llama Kai –contestó Juvia.

-Sería una estupidez, en tu posición, hacer caso omiso de la oferta de paz. Estoy convencido de que Hyôga está dispuesto a mantenerte.

-No quiero nada de ninguno de vosotros -contestó Juvia profundamente ruborizada y disgustada, levantando la vista-. Pero me gustaría saber por qué Hyôga cree de pronto que es su deber ofrecerme dinero.

-Es obvio que se debe a que su nieto, Lyon, ha dejado de lado su deber de manteneros al niño y a ti -contestó Gray con ojos duros como diamantes, sosteniendo la mirada de Juvia en una franca y dura colisión.

Juvia se quedó helada. ¿Por qué iba a ser deber de Lyon mantenerlos a ella y a Kai? De pronto comprendió, pero todo aquello no logró sino confundirla aún más. Era evidente que Gray creía que Lyon, su primo, era el padre de Kai, pero, ¿por qué?

Juvia estaba encendida de ira. Saber de dónde se había sacado Gray esa idea era lo de menos. Estaba demasiado enfadada por la opinión que Gray debía de tener sobre su moral. De modo que Gray la veía como una ladrona y una buscona. Al fin y al cabo, solo una joven promiscua habría mantenido relaciones íntimas con los dos nietos de Hyôga en cuestión de tres meses. Gray parecía feliz de creer que ella se había acostado con su primo inmediatamente después de acostarse con él, y más contento aún de pensar que el niño era de su primo.

-Juvia. No he venido aquí a discutir contigo ni a hablar de temas personales que, francamente, no tienen ninguna relación conmigo -explicó Gray en tono de reproche-. Te he traído la invitación de Hyôga, pero no tengo tiempo para altercados... Tengo una cita, y llego tarde.

Por una décima de segundo, Juvia sintió como si la hubiera acuchillado. ¿Una cita? ¿De modo que el apenado viudo había vuelto por fin a la circulación? ¡Bravo por él! ¡Y, por supuesto, los sórdidos problemas personales de Juvia no tenían ningún interés para él. En realidad, para un hombre como Gray; sincero, inteligente y apasionado solo en la cama, escapar del escándalo de verse relacionado con una ladrona era algo de lo que se podía felicitar.

-Juvia…

Juvia se volvió. Estaba pálida. Sentía la necesidad de aplastar a Gray, de castigarlo por su deliberado distanciamiento de ella, de hacerle daño, de herirlo por fingir que entre ellos no había habido jamás nada más que una intrascendente amistad.

Los rasgos de Gray, duros y oscuros, parecían impacientes. El insistió:

- Hyôga te espera el jueves. Supongo que puedo decirle que aceptas su invitación...

Juvia apartó los ojos de Gray. Sentía un torbellino de emociones en su interior, pero la más fuerte era la ira.

-Debes de estar de broma -sonrió amargamente-. No tengo ningún deseo de pasar las navidades con tu abuelo, y estoy segura de que él tiene menos ganas aún de pasarlas conmigo.

-Pensé que te tentaría la idea de hacer las paces con tu propia familia.

Una risa irónica resonó en la habitación. ¿Hacer las paces? Gray no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Jamás había tenido con su padre más que una relación tensa y difícil. Soltera y con un hijo, y etiquetada de ladrona, ¿qué bien venida imaginaba Gray que le iban a dar?

-Me marché de Deveraux Court... sabiendo que no volvería jamás. No me dio pena, y no quiero volver ni de visita. Esa fase de mi vida terminó para siempre.

Los ojos azules de Gray, directos y desinhibidos, se fijaron en ella examinando su perfil.

-Supongo que he tenido muy poco tacto mencionando esos robos.

-Jamás esperaría ningún tacto ni consideración por tu parte -alegó Juvia conteniendo las lágrimas, decidida a no desmoronarse delante de él-. Pero me niego a que me manejen. Estás loco si has creído que voy a presentarme ante tu abuelo con el sombrero en la mano, como pidiéndole caridad. Yo sola me las arreglo muy bien.

-Trabajas de sirvienta., siempre juraste que no trabajarías de sirvienta.

Juvia vaciló, apretó los puños. Sirvienta. Pero no de Gray que, desde la cuna, se había visto rodeado de criados sin rostro que lo habían servido bajo la democrática e igualitaria etiqueta de «personal doméstico». Juvia giró la cabeza bruscamente, ruborizada y tentada de abofetearlo.

- ¡Dios…! ¡Solo el más entupido y egoísta de los orgullos podría obligarte a rechazar tan magnánima invitación! Hyôga puede hacer mucho por tú hijo. Piensa en el niño. ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir él por tus errores? -exigió saber Gray-. Tu deber, como madre, es tener en cuenta su futuro.

Una ola de dolor e ira embargó a Juvia, que se volvió hacia él con ojos azules brillantes como zafiros.

- ¿Y qué hay del deber de su padre?

La boca sensual y generosa de Juvia se torció en una mueca antes de responder:

-Cuando te acuestas con una persona tan irresponsable y egoísta como Lyon, debes saber que, si algo sale mal, estás sola.

Gray estaba enfadado, comprendió Juvia de pronto. La tensión era patente en sus rasgos, en la fría condena que reflejaba su brillante mirada. Juvia reconoció aquella mirada, comprendió que Gray no era tan indiferente como quería aparentar. Fingía que no le había importado que se hubiera acostado con su primo inmediatamente después de hacerlo con él. Una amarga felicidad la invadió. Gray no la deseaba pero, según parecía, tampoco deseaba que otro hombre la deseara.

-Lo creas o no, yo creí, en ese momento, que el padre de Kai era fuerte como una roca -explicó Juvia-. Estaba enamorada de él. Creía que jamás me dejaría en la estacada.

-Tenías solo diecinueve años... ¿qué podías saber de los hombres y de sus motivaciones? -respondió Gray con impaciencia, mirando el reloj y caminando hacia la puerta-. Tengo que marcharme.

La brusquedad de su marcha sorprendió a Juvia, que se apresuró a seguirlo hasta el porche. Al abrir la puerta él la escrutó abiertamente, sin previo aviso, y Juvia sintió que el tiempo volvía peligrosamente atrás haciéndole recordar intimidades del pasado. Gray..., respondiendo con una asombrosa y primaria pasión a sus flirteos, tumbándola en la hierba, junto al lago, presionando los labios contra los de ella con una voracidad explosiva. Juvia se sintió cohibida, violenta y ruborizada.

Las mejillas de Gray parecieron oscurecerse resaltando los pómulos. Un brillo divertido e irónico se reflejaba en sus ojos. Gray levantó una mano y dejó que su dedo moreno acariciara suavemente la trémula línea de sus aterciopelados y generosos labios, provocando en ella una cadena de sensaciones estremecedoras, dejándola clavada en su sitio, inmóvil.

-Qué desperdicio que te dediques al servicio doméstico, Juvia -comento dándose la vuelta e internándose en la noche antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Hyôga está ansioso por conocer a ese niño..., te llamaré mañana para que me des tu respuesta.

-No, no me llames, no serviría de nada. Estoy decidida, no tengo nada que considerar -contesto Juvia tensa-. De todos modos, no tendría tiempo. Los Lates tienen mucha vida social, y la casa siempre está llena de invitados en Navidad.

- ¿Será posible que de verdad hayas cambiado tanto?-murmuro Gray-. Pensé que estarías deseando salir de esta casa, que te marcharías sin mirar atrás, igual que te marchaste de la casa de mi abuelo.

Juvia se enfadó. Naturalmente, Gray había supuesto que la perspectiva del dinero la decidiría rápidamente a aceptar la invitación, pero se equivocaba. ¿Se equivocaría ella también con respecto a él? Jamás le había dicho a Gray que Kai era hijo suyo, en una ocasión, en mitad de una disputa, había estado a punto, pero al final había guardado silencio. ¿Por qué? En lo más hondo de su alma, la mortificaba recordar que, aquella noche, le había dicho a Gray que podían hacer el amor con toda seguridad. Había mentido, y lo había hecho, con plena conciencia, a propósito, con conocimiento de causa.

Juvia lo observó caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el Ferrari negro. Estaba helada en el umbral de la puerta, temblando. Tras la tensión del encuentro, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. De pronto, se encendió una luz. Juvia oyó detenerse el Rover de Hibiki. Jenny salió del coche de un salto.

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? -exigió saber echando una mirada inquisitiva hacia Gray, de pie entre las sombras, sin dejar de dirigir su ira contra Juvia mientras caminaba en su dirección.

-Vine a traerle un mensaje a Juvia -contestó Gray fríamente.

- ¿Dejas que un extraño entre en mi casa cuando mis hijos están durmiendo en la planta de arriba? -preguntó Jenny con un ataque de ira.

-Cariño..., -intervino su marido-… no creo que debas calificar al señor Fullbuster de extraño.

-Mi padre trabaja para Gray -contestó Juvia tratando de ser breve-, Lo conozco desde hace años.

Jenny se detuvo y miró a su marido, esperando que le dijera qué hacer, Hibiki estrechó la mano de Gray. Consciente de que había hecho el ridículo, Jenny le lanzó a Juvia una mirada llena de reproches.

-Hablaremos de esto en privado.

-Si no te importa, ahora me voy a la cama -contestó Juvia con calma-. No quería que Gray tocara el timbre, así que tuve que dejarlo entrar

Juvia subió las escaleras, consciente de que no podría evitar otra regañina de Jenny, pero demasiado nerviosa por la visita de Gray como para preocuparse. La había hecho sentirse airada, enfadada, extraña, hipersensible…

Seguramente se debía a que había sentido vergüenza al recordar cosas que ninguna mujer, con una pizca de orgullo, habría deseado recordar, Eso era todo, se repetía en silencio.

Decidida a conformarse con aquella explicación. Juvia se metió en la cama luchando contra el deseo de lo tomar en brazos a su hijo y apretarlo contra sí para reconfortarse, Habría sido un gesto egoísta, y ella no era una madre egoísta… ¿o sí?

Soportaba a una jefa que hubiera podido acabar con la paciencia de un santo, y todo para que Kai pudiera comer bien, vivir en una casa cómoda y jugar en un espacioso jardín con muchos juguetes No tenía nada suyo, hasta la ropa que llevaba su hijo había pertenecido a los gemelos. Pero Kai era demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta. Aquel año, no obstante, Juvia quería ofrecerle unas verdaderas navidades. Esa era la razón por la que había pedido un aumento. No obstante, el recuerdo de ese suceso apenas podía captar su atención en ese momento.

Le resultaba casi imposible de creer que Hyôga Fullbuster quisiera invitar a la hija de su mayordomo a su mansión. ¿Pensaría instalarla en la casa principal, o esperaría que se instalara en las húmedas y lóbregas dependencias de la planta baja de su padre y madrastra? Y, si el abuelo de Gray le ofrecía ayuda económica, ¿sería ella tan débil como para aceptarla?

Incómoda ante la idea, Juvia dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. La cuestión, de todos modos, era irrelevante. Jenny montaría una escena si ella le pedía unos días de vacaciones en Navidad. Y, mientras Kai no tuviera edad para ir a la guardería, los Lates podían estar tranquilos.

A pesar de todo, Juvia siguió despierta recordando la primera vez que vio a Gray, a los trece años. Cada Navidad y cada verano Leo había ido a visitar a su abuelo, y aunque su inglés era perfecto, seguía siendo, esencialmente, griego. Su padre había sido un rico magnate griego que se había casado con la hija de Hyôga. Exótico. Fascinante, y extravagantemente guapo. Gray se convirtió, como era natural, en el objetivo del primer flechazo amoroso de Juvia. Él, en cambio, con cuatro años más que ella, jamás había reparado en su existencia.

El verano en el que Juvia tenía catorce años Gray llevó a su novia a casa de su abuelo. Aquella novia tenía una risita sofocada de lo más irritante. Juvia, profundamente divertida, observaba a Gray hacer una mueca cada vez que ella reía. Pero al año siguiente aquella risa desapareció. Ultear Arcania, una perfecta muñeca de porcelana, una rica griega de sedosos cabellos negros, llegó al verano siguiente a visitar a Gray acompañada de una vieja niñera que hacía las veces de carabina. Y Juvia observó incrédula cómo Gray se enamoraba de ella, ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta Gray de que Ultear era una niña mimada, una engreída sin cerebro?

No, Gray había estado ciego, y al verano siguiente Ultear tuvo aún más motivos para mostrar su vanidad. Llevaba el anillo de compromiso de Gray. Juvia estaba horrorizada, pero ni siquiera entonces se dio por vencida. Después de todo, muchos compromisos se rompían antes de llegar al altar, razonó ilusoriamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Hyôga salió de viaje para asistir a la boda de Gray. Angie se mostró inconsolable. Para entonces tenía ya diecisiete años, y comenzaba a estar harta de languidecer por un hombre que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance y que, finalmente, se había convertido en el marido de otra mujer. Juvia comenzó entonces a salir con chicos. Su figura elegante y esbelta, sus rasgos agradables y su melena azulada no dejaron de procurarle admiradores.

A las navidades siguientes Ultear estaba ya embarazada. Pocos meses después, se convirtió en la insensible madre de una niña preciosa. Gray adoraba a su hija. Juvia sintió su corazón palpitar al ver a Gray prodigar amor a Ur, su hija. Ultear, en cambio, se mostraba indiferente y petulante, y dejaba a la niña al cuidado de la niñera en cuanto la decencia se lo permitía. Estaba visiblemente molesta porque fuera su hija, y no ella, el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Juvia, mientras tanto, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Gray no habría esperado a que ella creciera.

Pero aquel mismo año la tragedia se cebo en la familia de Gray. No se celebró la Navidad en Deveraux Court.

Gray permaneció en Grecia. Su mujer y su hija habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Al verano siguiente, sin embargo, Gray volvió, solo y melancólico, instalándose en el Folly, junto al lago, y rehuyendo toda compañía.

Y Juvia, haciendo gala de su total y completa estupidez, decidió que había llegado el momento de aprovechar la oportunidad, que tenía que ser entonces, antes de que Gray volviera a Grecia y se enamorara locamente de alguna otra mujer, o nunca.

-Ahora que sé quién es Gray Fullbuster -comenté Jenny la tarde siguiente, de buen humor-, comprendo que no pudieras dejar a un hombre tan importante en la puerta. Pero él es la única excepción, Juvia. No vuelvas a abrir la puerta nunca más mientras estamos fuera.

El dinero lo era todo, reflexioné Juvia. Jenny había llamado por teléfono a todas sus amigas contándoles cosas como: «No puedes ni imaginarte quién estuvo anoche en mi casa... era el hombre más encantador… debe tener millones... Sí, el padre de nuestra niñera trabaja para él... tengo la sensación de que los griegos no son tan clasistas como nosotros... »

Juvia cerró de golpe la puerta del lavavajillas reflexionando sobre las estúpidas palabras de su jefa. Jenny no podía ni imaginarse lo clasistas que eran los griegos. Cuando, al despertar de su estado de embriaguez, Gray se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cama con la hija del mayordomo, se había levantado más veloz que el rayo. Ni siquiera entonces, sin embargo, se había sentido Juvia preparada para el rotundo rechazo que acabaría con aquel breve episodio de intimidad y que la dejaría sin esperanza... ni orgullo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Juvia se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo y se detuvo en seco delante del porche. Por la ventana lateral podía ver la gorra del chofer de una impresionante limosina. Contuvo el aliento y abrió. Gray, tremendamente atractivo y elegante con un traje gris, camisa de seda blanca y corbata azul, la miraba. Estaba guapísimo. El corazón de Juvia palpitó. Una intensa y excitante emoción la paralizó.

-No esperaba que volvieras -susurré ella.

Gray esbozó una efímera sonrisa y desvió la vista por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Señora Lates?

-Llámame Jenny, por favor...

Gray pasó por delante de Juvia como si fuera invisible y estrechó la mano que Jenny le tendía.

- ¿Gray...? -musité Juvia confusa.

-He venido a hablar con tu jefa, Juvia. Si nos disculpas...

-Vamos al salón -intervino Jenny sonriendo satisfecha-. Prepara café, Juvia.

Molesta e incrédula ante aquella respuesta, Juvia se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Luego, volvió al salón.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que no podemos prescindir de ella ahora mismo. Vamos a tener invitados en navidades y... -estaba diciendo Jenny.

Juvia abrió la puerta, que estaba entornada, y se quedo de pie en el umbral, furiosa al comprender que la habían excluido de una discusión que la concernía directamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía Gray a hacer algo así?

- ¿Cuando tuvo Juvia sus últimas vacaciones? -preguntó entonces Gray, de pie junto a la chimenea.

-Eh... pues... -tartamudeé Jenny, que no estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

-En realidad, Juvia no ha tenido nunca vacaciones en esta casa, ¿verdad, señora Lates? –continuó Gray con un brillo de ironía en los ojos.

- ¿De dónde demonios se ha sacado esa idea? -contraatacó Jenny irritada.

-Gray... -comenzó a decir Juvia en voz baja.

-Las condiciones de trabajo de Juvia son vergonzosas, son la comidilla del vecindario -continúo Gray serio-. En realidad decir que es una esclava en esta casa es incluso generoso.

- ¿Cómo… cómo dice? -preguntó Jenny sorprendida.

- ¡Leo por el amor de Dios! -intervino Juvia horrorizada.

Pero Gray, sin embargo, ni siquiera la miró.

-Se ha aprovechado de que era una adolescente, de que estaba embarazada. Lleva más de dos años trabajando sin cesar, trabaja más de ocho horas diarias, y a cambio le paga una miseria. Hay que ser responsable con los empleados, es un deber, y usted lo ha olvidado. Y no eres ni pobre ni tonta, así que no hay circunstancias atenuantes que puedan justificar tu falta de escrúpulos - acabó, tuteándola

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? Fuera de mi casa -exclamó Jenny roja de ira.

-Ve a hacer tu maleta, Juvia -murmuró Gray sin parpadear, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa-, Te espero en el coche.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte... -comenzó a decir Juvia.

-Así que soy la comidilla del vecindario, ¿eh? -comento Jenny mirando a Juvia con una expresión acusadora -. ¡Cuando pienso en todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!

-No has hecho nada por ella excepto utilizarla en fu propio beneficio -intervino Gray irónico.

- ¡Estas despedida! ¡Quiero que ese niño y tú salgáis de esta casa ahora mismo! -gritó Jenny.

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación, yo solo los adapte a los personajes de fairy tail. **

**Espero que les guste :3**


End file.
